ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (Xenoman)
Albedo is widely considered to be the main antagonist of the Xavier Xenoman series. Appearance Albedo resembles his canon Omniverse appearance, but noticeably a tad more grizzled and less clean from past battles and his frustration with keeping up with human hygiene, resulting in his typically messy hair, visible facial hairs, and noticeable stitch marks in his clothing. One past battle with Ben left Albedo with a left hand burned by Swampfire's flames, leaving visible scarring that Albedo hides with white bandages. Personality and Past History Much of Albedo's personality and past history is identical to his variation from the original canon timeline, being a rude, vengeful, and ambitious individual that exhibited sociopathic tendencies and a massive grudge toward both Ben and Azmuth, thinking Ben is unworthy of the Omnitrix and blames him for his imprisonment as a corrupted, discolored clone of his human form. Regarding his past history, he was defeated by Ben once before in Alien Force, having his Omnitrix copy's core taken by Azmuth before building the first Ultimatrix and being forced to give it up to Ben, after he had sacrificed his original Omnitrix, if he didn't want to be wiped up by its self-destruct feature. Albedo laid low for a while afterwards, even temporarily gaining the ability to transform into mental manifestations of the Ultimatrix's non-Ultimate aliens. Albedo eventually returns, completes the Recreated Ultimatrix, repeatedly loses to Ben, and in a final battle, has his Recreated Ultimatrix deactivated by Azmuth before he is imprisoned on his home planet. As of the beginning of the Xavier Xenoman series, Albedo's grudge now stretches to a third character, Xavier himself, as he demands for Xavier to give off the Ultimatrix back to him, as he was his invention and doesn't belong to him. Although, Albedo seems to hold his grudge toward Xavier it less toward him compared to Ben and Albedo, possibly to the fact he knows him the least between the three. Regarding what happened to him prior to the beginning of the series, he was broken out of prison on Galvan Prime by Eon, allowing him to return to Earth with plans to go after Ben again, but was caught off-guard upon discovering that his original Ultimatrix was in functional conditions and in the hands of a 15-year-old nobody, using it for his own personal gain, forcing Albedo to go after Xavier instead. Powers and Abilities Albedo has the enhanced intelligence of his true alien form's species, the Galvan, and bares both a large vocabulary and great knowledge of several topics, including Ben, Azmuth, the Omnitrix, both of the Ultimatrix variants, and so on. Near the end of Ultimate Alien, Albedo additionally gained the ability to mentally transform into psionic projections of the Ultimatrix's non-evolved aliens, which he stabilized with the help of the Recreated Ultimatrix. Equipment Albedo possesses the Recreated Ultimatrix, the second incarnation of the Ultimatrix device after the original was taken by Ben, nearly destroyed by Azmuth, and now taken by Xavier. The Recreated Ultimatrix is very similar to the Ultimatrix and has practically all of its capabilities, but primarily powered by a Polymorphic Crystal, which grants Albedo faster unlocking and accessing of Ultimate forms. In addition, Albedo has complete Master Control over the Recreated Ultimatrix, able to transform with a mere thought, never time out, and so on. Appearances Albedo may not appear in every chapter of the series, but ones he does appear in has him have a majorly-important role, most commonly that of the main antagonist. Trivia *Albedo was chosen as the main antagonist of the Xavier Xenoman series, mainly to relate to Xavier and the fact he also has access to Ultimate aliens. *Albedo is still learning about human hygiene, and is frankly disgusted by a great majority of it. *Seen by his patched-up clothes, Albedo has taken very mild interest in sewing, as he has stated that it is "eerily relaxing but sometimes boring" before. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Xavier Xenoman